Hypnotizing
by 783c9v3s
Summary: She can't help it. She's a slave to the music, no matter what she does. Being forced to dance is one thing, but falling in love with someone dangerous is another.
1. Chapter 1

"You've got until Tuesday…You pay, or you die. Got it?"

A scared and fast nod was the common answer in his line of work.

He didn't enjoy it, nor did hate it.

Humans are, after all, inferior, disgusting little disposable creatures.

"You shouldn't be so lenient with them."

He turned towards his friend. "You shouldn't toy with them."

A hand shot out to stop him. "Don't get soft on me Troy."

He shrugged the hand off. "You know I don't like to waste my time on those insects."

"They're pawns Troy. We need them."

He opened his car door. "No Ty, _you_ need them." He sighed and took a quick look around. "Don't forget, we've got a shipment coming in tomorrow."

He got in and before he shut the door. Tyler stopped him. "Come to the club tonight."

"Why?"

Tyler grinned. "Just come. I guarantee you won't regret it."

Troy sighed. "Fine, I'll see you there."

.

**The next chapter will be Gabriella's introduction.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"I am the star! It was my name on that sign! It's me that people come to see!"

"She's better then you!"

"She's a human!"

"It's my club, my show, my girls. She's going to be on that stage tonight, not you! End of discussion!"

Dancing wasn't something that Gabriella ever thought she'd do for a career. Being clumsy and shy isn't exactly something to put on your resume.

Her parents forgot to mention that they had made a deal with some sort underground society that deals in serious illegal stuff. When they came to kill her mother and father, they were going to kill her too. But then they saw her, and instead of killing her, they decided to take her.

Tyler was the owner of the club. And when they brought Gabriella to him, he admitted that she was beautiful, possibly more beautiful than any creature then he had ever seen. But, she's a human. And apparently Tyler had the power here, so he held her life in his hands.

They stripped her to her bra and underwear, and said that she would make a decent waitress, or a side performer. So they took her to the dance studio where the show girls were rehearsing. As soon as they started their music, Gabriella felt her hips move. And before she could stop herself, she was dancing in a way that was hypnotizing.

The next thing she knew, she was sitting down in a small room, with Tyler and two of his men behind him. "Here's what's going to happen. You're going to dance every night, and in return, I will let you live." Gabriella stayed silent. "Well it actually doesn't matter what you say. You're dancing whether you like it or not."

"Boss, she's human." One of men behind Tyler said with disgust.

Tyler smirked. "She won't be for long."

.

**The first two chapters were just little introductions. The next chapter will be longer.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Troy. I'm glad you came."

With one hand shoved in his pocket, Troy looked at his friend with a sullen look. "You asked me to come."

Tyler grinned. "And I'm so glad you did, because tonight is very special."

The look on his face made Troy cautious. "Why?"

Before Tyler could answer, two arms looped between his and Troy's. "Don't be so curious. You'll find out soon."

Tyler walked off with a grin, and Troy looked down at the whore hanging off his arm. "Don't get any ideas." Her smile fell for a split second before she smiled and led him to one of the VIP tables.

.

Gabriella stared at herself in the mirror. The skimpy costume they chose for her made her look like an expensive whore. Black eye shadow and dark red lipstick was applied by one of the other girls, who looked at her with envy more than disgust.

The blond that was arguing with Tyler early, suddenly appeared behind her. "Good luck." Her high voice was dripping with sarcasm. Gabriella looked at her through the mirror as she brought her head against her neck and inhaled deeply. "You'll need it."

Her cold breath making Gabriella close her eyes. She felt a sharp prick against her neck before Tyler suddenly appeared. "Sharpay!"

The blond, whose name was apparently Sharpay, was pulled back by Tyler. "Humans are forbidden. She should have been turned the moment she got here."

"Know your place! When to turn her is not your decision… You're lucky you're useful." Tyler was practically seething. Sharpay whimpered when Tyler raised his hand to slap her. He looked at her for a second before pushing her in some direction and moving over to Gabriella. "Tonight is very important. Don't fuck it up."

She stayed silent as he walked off. Wondering why she didn't try to kill herself when she was first brought here.

"You're on." The same girl who did her makeup said as she started ushering Gabriella to the stage.

.

Troy took a sip of his scotch, annoyed and bored of the redhead pawing at him. "You have ten seconds to amuse me."

The redhead panicked for a split second before shoving her face against his neck. He rolled his eyes as she started to kiss and suck. "You like that?" She whispered harshly against his skin. Troy brought his hand up and shoved her away. She felt her eyes start to water from the humiliation and rejection. And without another word, she left.

The curtains closed and suddenly the room went quite. There was a little shuffle backstage before the curtains opened again. Standing in the middle of the stage, was the most beautiful creature Troy had ever seen. Her perfect hourglass figure was enticing. And her breasts were big, but not too big. Her long hair seemed so luxurious…All in all; she was a vision of true beauty. He could hear her heartbeat from a mile away. It shocked him that a human could hold such beauty.

He felt his fingers twitch to touch her, his tongue waiting in anticipation for her taste, and his cock harden at the mere sight of her.

The music suddenly started after she closed her eyes. And her hips began to move.

.

It was silent for a few moments before the room erupted with cheering. Gabriella straightened up, watching as males clapped and whistled. But her eye caught someone near the back that wasn't clapping. He wasn't even smiling. He was just staring at her. She couldn't really see him, but she could feel his stare. It chilled her. The want to see him completely, and feel him was almost overpowering.

The curtains started to close and she froze as she caught a brief glimpse of his ice blue eyes. They chilled her to the bone.

When the curtains closed, she fell. Not even realizing that her legs were about to give out. And no one came to help her. They just looked at her for a moment before Tyler came backstage.

He walked over to Gabriella and looked down at her for a moment before grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling her head up to him. "I can't wait to have you…But that'll have to wait. After tonight you'll be mine." He whispered harshly against her neck before he inhaled deeply and ripped himself away from her, turning to one of his right hand men. "Bring her to his room. Make sure everything is…perfect for our fearless leader."

.

"Who is she?" Troy asked as Tyler came over.

Tyler grinned. "Come."

Troy got up and followed Tyler as they walked through the sinful halls. Moans came from behind doors. Stomach clenching screams echoed against the walls. And loud seductive music that went straight from your ear to your loins. They got to the end of the hall and stood in front of a door that was different from the other doors. While all the others were plain, this one had a single flower in the upper right corner.

"My gift to you." Tyler said with his head slightly lowered and a grin on his face as he held a hand out to the door. Troy looked at his friend for a moment before opening the door and walking in.

Not a second after he stepped foot in the room, Tyler closed the door. Leaving Troy in what seemed like an empty room.

But then he caught a scent, a scent unlike any other. It was so powerful. He could feel it go straight through to his core. A soft moan escaped his lips before he could stop it. He felt a weird twinge in his chest. The need to taste the scent that smelt of a sweet forbidden fruit was becoming powerful.

He took a few steps forward and scent became stronger. He was getting close to something. Then he caught sight of the room divider that separated him from the bed. Instinct told him that the cause of the scent was behind the room divider. He stepped around it and felt his lungs stop working at the sight in front of him

Lying on bed, her long midnight black hair spread out around her, luscious red lips, long dark lashes, a long neck that seemed to beg for the touch of his lips, and her small delicate frame was in a short dark red satin nightgown that clung to her curves and it concealed her breasts in a way that made Troy want to rip the nightgown to shreds. He moved a little closer, feeling the scent start to overpower him.

Suddenly, her eyes opened, revealing a chocolate brown. Her sharp intake of breath told him that she was surprised, but not sacred. They stared at each other for a moment before he reached for the blanket covering her legs, growling lowly at the smell of her arousal.

Gabriella shuddered under his stare wanting more than anything for this dark stranger to touch her. Right before his fingers touched her soft skin, the door was busted open and shots were fired in their direction.

Troy immediately covered Gabriella's body with his own and took two shots in the shoulder. He picked her up bridal style and looked around the room. Seeing a window in the bathroom, he looked down into the chocolate brown eyes that shook with fear. He looked up to find Tyler with a gun, pointed at them.

"It's over Troy. You're going to die here tonight. And don't think about escaping, or we're going to kill her."

Gabriella felt the arms around her tighten. She looked up at Troy and saw his eyes change from blue to black. "After all this time, you chose to find my mate to use her against me?"

Tyler chuckled lowly. "Oh no, finding her was just a happy accident. But I knew she was yours when I saw her, no creature can be that beautiful. Letting you two meet was a final act of compassion…And now, if you will kindly hand her over, Mora has something special planned for her, and you have to die." When Troy made no attempt to move, Tyler growled. "You don't get it, do you. This is the end. There's no escape."

"Clearly, you didn't think of bordering up the windows." Troy's words made Gabriella tense up. Tyler started shooting as Troy ran towards the window. Gabriella realized that Troy intended to jump out of a window that was on the twenty ninth floor.

Troy curdled so his back broke through the glass, protecting Gabriella. A slew of curses from Tyler could be faintly heard on the way down. But Gabriella just closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable death. But all she felt was Troy's arms tighten around her and then a thud, of sorts.

She opened her eyes and saw that they were in a dark alleyway. She looked up at Troy to find him looking down at her with an apologetic smile. "You ok?"

.

**I know it's all a little confusing, but it'll all make sense soon. I promise.**

**Please, please, please review.**


End file.
